1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support structure, particularly for an ice sculpture or like object wherein water draining from the sculpture, due to melting, is efficiently collected thereby eliminating mess, due to leakage while enhancing the aesthetic appearance of the display through the provision of illumination of the sculpture by light directed through the platform on which it is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of display stands are available in the prior art for mounting, supporting and generally displaying various articles. Typically, such devices are used in retail outlets for the display of products for sale. Also, many of the prior art structures are illuminated in order to enhance the overall aesthetic appearance of the object being displayed as well as draw attention to the object by having light or illumination being directed thereon.
Certain objects present somewhat unusual or unique problems in their display such as when food or generally perishable items are displayed for sale, decoration or prior to consumption. A special area of this type is the display of ice sculptures. Typically, such sculptures are used to decorate food displays such as banquet tables or the like during parties or other festive occasions.
One problem obviously associated with the presentation and display of ice sculptures is the collection and maintenance of water drippings. Other prior art techniques utilized to display such perishable objects result in a general messiness and a requirement to constantly clean around the support pedestal or stand. While in the creation and display of ice sculptures of generally acceptable or conventional sizes, the sculptures of course do not immediately melt. However, over a period of time, the collection of drainage from the ice sculpture is substantial. Such drainage requires constant cleaning of the display stand and surrounding areas.
Another problem generally associated with display and support of such objects is achieving proper illumination, through disposition of lighting in or around the display stand. Because of the drainage problem, as set forth above, electrical interconnection of lighting facilities with a conventional outlet is difficult and sometimes dangerous.
The following United States patents are generally representative of containers and/or display and support structures known in the prior art: 2,006,827; 2,008,619; 3,662,912; and 4,392,571.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a support and display structure capable of illuminating an ice sculpture while at the same time maintaining its support at a location where water draining from the sculpture is efficiently collected without spillage or water damage to the surrounding areas.